


Period

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [253]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Belly Rubs, Comfort, Female Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Period Cramps, period pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: can you write like fluffy fem!sam on her period and Dean comforts Sam and like gives Sam tummy rubs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Period

“Hey, come on, Sam, stop being such a sour puss.” Dean said, tossing a pillow at his sister.

“Fuck off!” Sam growled, tossing the pillow back at full force.

“Sheesh, what’s got your panties in in a bunch?”

“Fuck off.” Sam said, quieted, rolling around and grabbing her pillow, pressing it to her stomach and curling in.

“Sam? Sammy, hey, are you alright?” Dean asked, moving over to Sam, hesitantly reaching out to touch her shoulder.

“It’s just girl stuff. It doesn’t involve you.” Sam grunted softly.

“Oh.” Dean said, realizing what Sam was talking about. “You want me to get you anything?”

“Tylenol would be nice.”

“Alright.” Dean nodded, moving over to one of the duffel bags and pulling out the bottle of pills. He took out a few and got a cup of water, sitting down by Sam and handing them to her. “Here.” Dean said.

Sam took the things gratefully and took them.

“Thanks.” She said, putting the cup on a nightstand.

“Anything else I can do?”

“Don’t know.” Sam said.

“Here, I have an idea.” Dean said, getting Sam to roll on her back.

“Dean? What are you-?”

“Trying to help.” Dean said, pushing Sam’s shirt up to reveal her stomach. He started rubbing softly, kneading the flesh underneath his hands, and Sam sighed softly. “That good?”

“Keep doing it. Feels nice.” Sam said, shutting her eyes.

Dean massaged Sam’s stomach, while Sam breathed softly, relaxing under Dean.

When Dean finished, Sam opened her eyes.

“Thanks, Dean.” Sam murmured.

“No problem. Anything for my baby sister.” Dean grinned.


End file.
